


Fantaisie du Nouvel An

by Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Lemon, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, New Year's Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Oikawa décide de passer le jour de l'an tranquillement avec son Iwa-chan chéri, c'est sans compter quelques petits imprévus. Yaoi. Lemon. IwaOi. Bonne année 2017. :)Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou voici la fic du nouvel an avec du IwaOi parce qu'ils le valent bien. Bonne lecture et bonne année 2017, qu'elle vous apporte chance et bonheur. :)

Tooru Oikawa chantonnait tranquillement dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se préparait. C'était le jour de l'an et le brun s'était mis un point d'honneur à le passer en amoureux comme il se doit. Son sourire s'élargit quand sa mère lui annonça qu'Iwa-chan l'attendait à l'entrée. Il prit son manteau, mis une écharpe autour de son cou et partit enfiler ses chaussures, tout content, à l'idée de sortir en tête à tête avec Iwa-ch..."Au fait Tooru, tu peux amener ton neveu avec toi?, lui demanda sa mère, ça lui fera une petite sortie."

"Pourquoi?"fit le capitaine en soupirant. Moi qui voulais être seul avec Iwa-chan. Celui-ci lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pendant que le petit garçon avançait devant eux un peu trop vite au goût d'Oikawa."Eh! Ralentis un peu.

\- Mais on est pas loin du temple."

Ils arrivèrent en effet devant les escaliers en pierre. "C'est bon, on y va." Oikawa et Iwaizumi croisèrent Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui les saluèrent pendant qu'ils descendaient : "Tiens Makki et Mattsun. Bonne année, les gars.

\- Bonne année à vous aussi, lui répondit Hanamaki, vous allez au temple?

\- Oui, avec mon neveu, Hanamaki et Matsukawa se regardèrent, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien, fit Matsukawa en ricanant, tu verras ça par toi-même. A la prochaine." Ils partirent.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Oikawa et Iwaizumi arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple en compagnie du neveu du capitaine. Ils firent sonner la cloche et Oikawa en profita pour prier. Il souhaitait que cette année lui porte chance quand : "Oikawa."

Le brun se retourna pour voir Ushijima en compagnie du Guess Monster. Il a vraiment des goûts bizarres en matière d'amour. "Que fais-tu là, Ushiwaka? Je ne te pensais pas du genre superstitieux.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, répondit Tendou tout sourire, et ce temple est connu pour ses histoires de fantômes. Vous voulez en conn...

-...Non merci, ça ira."

Décidemment, avec Tobio et Chibi-chan, ces deux-là étaient vraiment les deux personnes qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir pour le jour de l'an. Par contre, son neveu lui : "Ouaaah! C'est lui, Ushiwaka? Je peux avoir un autographe?" Ce fut la goutte d'eau..."Non, on s'en va." 

Il partit précipitamment en prenant le petit garçon par les épaules, Iwaizumi sur ses talons. Le vice-capitaine savait que Tooru n'avait toujours pas dirigé la défaite d'Aoba Jousai alors il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. C'était rageant en y repensant.

Tooru et lui marchèrent en direction de la maison du brun quant une voix bien familère résonna à ses oreilles : "Ah, c'est de la triche. Vas-y Kageyama, attaque-les.

-Ah ah! Essaye un peu de nous avoir, Shouyou."

Chibi-chan et Tobio-chan faisaient une bataille de boules de neige avec le libéro de l'équipe de Karasuno et l'attaquant ailier chauve et agressif. En retrait , se tenaient le binoclard et son ami qui les regardaient d'un air blasé. "Vraiment, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? On se croirait en maternelle.

\- Quoi!? On vise Tsukishima, Kageyama.

\- Eh! Laissez Tsukki tranquille." 

Yamaguchi fit bouclier face aux boules de neige qui arrivaient en leur direction. Celui-ci décida de participer à la bataille malgré lui pendant que Tsukishima poussa un soupir. Oikawa décida de les laisser quand son neveu partit discuter avec une petite fille. On aurait dit un Chibi-chan miniature, version fille. Le capitaine fut content que le petit garçon suive ses traces, cependant :"Tu t'es fait un nouveau copain, Natsu?" 

Chibi-chan se dirigea vers eux, Tobio-chan derrière lui. "Tiens Grand Roi, que fais-tu là?

\- Dis plutôt ça à mon neveu, fit-il en montrant celui-ci du doigt.

\- Hein? Le copain de Natsu est ton.., Kageyama éloigna Natsu du petit garçon, eh, attends, qu'est ce que tu fais, Kageyama?"

Celui-ci le prit un peu à part mais Tooru entendit toute la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tobio?

\- Je ne veux pas que ta soeur fraternise avec l'ennemi, surtout s'il fait partie de la famille d'Oikawa-san. On ne sait jamais vu qu'il drague tout ce qui bouge.

-Ooooh, tu as raison. Eloignons vite Natsu de lui."

Hinata prit la main de sa soeur qui fut extrêmement confuse et la confia à Tsukishima qui lui envoya encore une remarque cinglante :"Alors comme ça, le roi et toi, vous êtes devenus des pères de famille, on ne croirait pas comme ça.

\- Oh tais-toi."

Iwaizumi appela le neveu d'Oikawa quand il vit Kageyama recevoir une boule de neige en pleine tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

"Oups! Ma main a glissé. Désolé, Tobio-chan.

\- Tanaka, Nishinoya...fit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- On a compris, Kageyama, dit Nishinoya, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, renchérit Tanaka, j'ai toujours eu envie de me le faire, ce beau gosse, il me sort par les trous de nez." Il s'appreta à lancer une boule de neige. "A l'attaaaaque!"

Oikawa tenta de se cacher derrière Iwaizumi : "Iwa-chan, aide-moi!"

Celui-ci le poussa davantage vers eux. "Allez-y, il est tout à vous.

\- Iwa-chan, t'es méchaaant! " Le brun fut mitraillé de boules de neige, il fut sur le point de riposter lorsque... : "QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE?"

Nishinoya, Tanaka et Kageyama s'arrêtèrent aussi sec : "Daichi-san? dit le libéro, mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Et puis on n'a pas entrainement aujourd'hui, renchérit Tanaka.

\- Justement, déclara sévèrement le capitaine, je n'ai pas envie de voir des joueurs enrhumés demain alors rentrez chez vous." Bon sang, il venait de sortir du temple avec Sugawara et le voilà qui les croisait en train de faire les pitres avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Seijoh. "Je suis désolé, fit-il à Iwaizumi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Oikawa l'a bien cherché aussi." Il prit le neveu de celui-ci par la main avant de déclarer à son petit ami. "Allez, on rentre." 

"Atchoum!"

Oikawa prit un mouchoir. "Franchement, tu aurais pu me défendre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas provoquer Kageyama."

Le brun fit la moue. Sa mère les avait accueillis lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés puis elle était partie avec son petit-fils voir la famille. Elle leur avait laissé un mot pour les prévenir de son absence et leur avait laissé de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur. Enfin seuls. "Je vais prendre un bain, tu me rejoins?

\- J'arrive."

Tooru se déshabilla avant de plonger tranquillement dans l'eau chaude. Ah ça fait du bien et ça réchauffe. Hajime se mit face à lui. "Cela me rappelle quand on était petits, dit Tooru, tu te souviens?

\- Oui, tu étais beaucoup plus innocent.

\- Oh parce que je ne le suis pas?"

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son petit ami. "Vu où ton pied me touche, non."

Tooru s'approcha alors lentement. Il mit les bras autour du cou de son petit ami avant de lui planter quelques baisers sur les lèvres. Hajime y répondit avant de déclarer : "Tooru, on est dans la salle de bain.

-Et alors?, fit le brun en lui mordillant le cou, j'ai très envie de le faire ici. Cela pimenterait un peu la chose.

\- Cela va surtout inonder le sol." Il prit Tooru par les hanches avant de le soulever hors de la baignoire, il prit ensuite deux serviettes une fois sorti. "Oh, Iwa-chan, tu es tellement fort." Le capitaine fut ensuite surpris de voir Iwaizumi le prendre par la main pour l'amener dans la chambre. Il en profita alors pour se sécher vite fait avant d'allonger Tooru par terre, son futon étant rangé. "Iwa-chan, je suis encore trempé et il commence à faire froid."

Ce dernier contempla le corps de son petit ami avant d'utiliser la serviette sur lui. "Je vais te sécher et te réchauffer en même temps." Il savait très bien que Tooru avait la peau très sensible donc il commença à frotter doucement. " Mmmmm, fit le brun en s'étirant pour que son amant accède davantage à son corps, continue, Hajime."

Celui-ci le caressa à travers le tissu spongieux, essuyant tendrement les gouttes ruisselantes sur la peau crémeuse. Hajime ne niait pas qu'il trouvait Tooru magnifique néanmoins, plus que le coté lisse qu'admirait les filles, lui, il adorait son coté passionné et sensuel. Tooru le regardait en se léchant les lèvres. "Je suis bien essuyé maintenant, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes doigts?"

Hajime n'accéda cependant pas à sa requête. "Je sais que tu le préfères comme ça, fit-il en posant la serviette sur le torse, par exemple si je touche cet endroit..."Il effleura les tétons qui commencèrent à durcir au travers de la serviette. 

"Hn, Haji...

-...Je le vois au lycée. Tu as toujours tendance à mettre un t-shirt assez épais sous ton uniforme parce que tu es très sensible au contact du tissu. Tu as tendance à rougir à chaque fois que cela te fait de l'effet. Je trouve ça mignon.

Hajime en profita pour frotter davantage avec ses pouces. "Mmmmm, arrêéétte, tu veux me faire jouir tout de suite?

\- Non, il mit la serviette sur son entrejambe, je vais d'abord te masser ici."  
Tooru gémit de plus belle quand il sentit son amant faire des vas et vients. Ce contact du tissu contre sa peau, c'était trop...Je veux..."Hajime...Haji...me.

\- Oui, Tooru?"

Celui-ci allait prendre son autre main en bouche quand Hajime l'arrêta. Il se dirigea vers le tiroir du bureau où Tooru planquait ses objets intimes et en sortit le lubrifiant quand il sentit une chaleur moite aller et venir sur..."Too...ru, je pensais que...tu...

\- Mmmmmm." 

Tooru savourait le goût d'Hajime dans sa bouche. Hajime, tu es vraiment dur et délicieux. Il commençait à se toucher quand deux mains retira lentement son visage. "J'ai envie d'autre chose." Tooru lui sourit en s'allongeant. Il s'en moquait d'être à même le sol tant que Hajime était près de lui. Le capitaine sourit en écartant les jambes. "Vas-y, Hajime. Je te laisse t'occuper de moi."

Hajime enduisit ses doigts puis prépara doucement Tooru qui se laissait aller. La sensation était toujours gênante au début mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt prendre son pied, quand Iwa-chan touchera...Aaah! C'était rapide.  
"Ah, Hajime!

\- Alors Tooru, comment veux-tu que je le fasse, cette fois ?, fit Hajime pendant que Tooru gémissait et bougeait les hanches cherchant plus de contact avec les doigts. Il les retira ensuite lentement en lui embrassant le front. Hajime lui demandait toujours s'il préférait qu'il soit doux ou plus brutal dans leurs ébats. Tooru aimait cette considération. "Comme c'est la nouvelle année, je veux être caliné.

\- D'accord."

Hajime le prit doucement dans ses bras pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Il attendit un peu que Tooru se détende. Celui-ci haletait légèrement, signe qu'il avait mal, cependant la respiration se calma petit à petit. Le brun caressa ensuite légèrement les flancs puis les hanches de Hajime pour les pousser légèrement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer.

Son amant bougea lentement, essayant de ne pas brusquer le moindre mouvement, Tooru voulait qu'il soit doux. Ce dernier l'embrassa et lui sussurra ce qu'il ressentait, murmurant à quel point ce qu'il faisait était bon avant de lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille. Hajime tentait de ne pas être brutal mais Tooru ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. "Tu peux aller plus fort Hajime. Vas-y."

Il fit donc en sorte que ses coups de rein atteignent le point sensible. Tooru cria. "Oh, plus vite!" Hajime roula alors doucement des hanches avant d'accéler la cadence. Voir Tooru dans cet état, complétement evahi par le plaisir, les paupières embuées par ce qu'il ressentait, un sourire extatique aux lèvres...un bout de sa langue sortit de ses lèvres. 

Hajime en profita pour le suçoter avant de caresser le membre durci entre leurs deux ventres, imprimant des vas et vients, pendant que Tooru enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et bougeant les siennes pour aller à sa rencontre en allant de plus en plus en vite.

"Hajimeee, je sens que je vais...jouir." Il prit ensuite la main libre de celui pour lui sucer vicieusement les doigts. "Mmmm" C'en fut trop pour Hajime qui donna des coups de butoir plus puissants pour ensuite se libérer en un long râle. Tooru se laissa partir en murmurant fiévreusement le prénom de son amant, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Hajime se retira ensuite pour prendre Tooru dans ses bras. "Tu vas avoir mal au dos.

\- Je m'en fiche, fit Tooru en se blotissant dans ses bras, j'ai adoré ça." Il commença à lui butiner amoureusement les lèvres quand son ventre gargouiller. "Allons manger, déclara Hajime, mais d'abord...

-...Oui, j'ai compris. Nettoyage. La prochaine fois, on utilisera un préservatif.

\- Avoues que tu aimes ça quand je te le fais."Celui-ci rougit. C'était vrai qu'il adorait qu'Iwa-chan soit aux petits soins avec lui et pas seulement pour ça. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se vêtir chaudement après. 

Tooru apporta ensuite le panier-repas du nouvel an préparé par sa mère dans le salon où Hajime l'attendait tranquillement, assis dous le kotatsu. La neige tombait depuis le jardin et tous les deux l'admirèrent en mangeant confortablement. "Je suis heureux de commencer cette nouvelle année avec toi, Hajime." Ce dernier lui prit tendrement la main. "Moi aussi, Tooru."

Ils se sourirent avant de partager un tendre baiser. "Oui cette nouvelle année commence vraiment bien."pensa Tooru, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour la fic du nouvel an, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue. Encore une bonne année à tous! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des propositions pour des fics, n'hésitez pas. Je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelles idées. A bientôt.


End file.
